Scion of the Gods
by HikaruluvsRoses
Summary: After waking in a field with no memory, Robin is recruited as the tactician of Ylisse's Shepherds. Between arising war, budding feelings, and unanswered questions Robin fights with not only soldiers but also morals, family, and fate. Literal novelization of FE13 that strives to fill in any gaps the game provided.


**Summary: After waking in a field with no memory, Robin is recruited as the tactician of Ylisse's Shepherds. Between arising war, budding feelings, and unanswered questions Robin fights with not only soldiers but also morals, family, and fate. Literal novelization of FE13 that strives to fill in any gaps the game provided.**

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Various pairings (considering most of the army _will_ be paired up), with Robin/Lissa as the focus.**

**Rating: T, although it may be raised to M depending on where I go with this.**

**Warnings: Obviously violence (um you do realize they're fighting a war) among other things that may or may not end up appearing.**

* * *

It's far too quiet.

His heavy breaths echo against the walls of the far-too-large room, and his heart is pounding so hard that he can practically feel it crashing against his ribs. Everything seems distant and surreal, though he finds that the dizziness in his head is chased away as a strong and firm hand grips his shoulder.

"This is it," his companion states, the other man's expression grim as his cobalt gaze focuses on their opponent. "The final battle." The shorter of the two finds himself opening his mouth to protest, recalling all the other times that his companion has said the same thing in the time they've known each other. But even he knows that this time is quite different. He doesn't get the opportunity to voice his thoughts, however, as his companion's dark blue gaze flicks to meet his brown one and a small smile tugs at the taller of the two's lips as he adds, "You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that."

Is he, though? That's easy for his companion to say - unlike Robin, his companion was born into the role he wishes to play. Chrom is the hero, the prince of Naga's chosen country and the descendent of several heroes littered throughout the exalted bloodline. Meanwhile Robin... Who is he to fight against destiny? He was born solely for this purpose. Already, so many of his friends... They only suffered because of him. Perhaps it would be kinder, to grant those remaining a swift end...

He makes the mistake of remembering those last minutes with his wife before his departure, and furthers this mistake by recalling the devastated look that graced his son's face as he was lost in the fray for the last time. There's a sudden pang of pain in the area above his heart, and the white-haired man grits his teeth as his shockingly feminine fingers instinctively grip his tome tighter.

_**'Just give up, give in...'**_

"Robin?" Chrom's hand squeezes his friend's shoulder, startling the tactician out of his daze and driving him to look back at the lord yet again. "You alright?" A small and weak smile that doesn't reach Robin's eyes makes its way onto his face in response.

"I'm fine," he replies in what he hopes is a convincing tone, shrugging the other man's hand off his shoulder as he starts moving towards the man standing before the podium before Chrom has the chance to respond. His gaze meets Validar's, and a slight shudder runs down his spine as a sinister and knowing smile curls the sorcerer's lips. He doesn't even have time to properly comprehend the exchange, however, as Chrom clears his throat behind him.

"We have to get closer," Chrom reminds him in an almost gentle manner, and Robin doesn't bother replying as they both move across the eerily empty room, each footfall causing the ground to emit a slight ringing sound. Robin halts suddenly, and Chrom shoots him a somewhat confused look.

"I have to catch my breath," Robin says quietly, and both of them know that it's nerves rather than exhaustion that are labouring the tactician. Again, the shorter of the two's gaze catches Validar's, and the elder man shakes his head with a small chuckle that is still very audible from where they stand.

"Why do you resist?" the sorcerer asks in an almost smug manner, and Robin grits his teeth. Why _does_ he resist? He already knows what he will choose, yet he is still fighting. Is it in hopes that Validar will bring down Chrom, so that he won't have to? Or is he not so certain that this is the best solution after all? Hurriedly, Robin shakes his head.

Of course it's the best solution - he's a tactician, after all.

He allows Chrom to take the lead, as despite his mental reassurances, his conviction is faltering. "_Fools_!" Validar hisses as they finally reach him. "You cannot rewrite what is already written!"

That's right... You can't. It's impossible. So why is Robin still fighting?

It occurs to him too late that the battle has already begun, and he can do nothing but watch helplessly as Validar's dark magic encloses in on his companion. "Chrom!" he cries, and can feel his shoulders visibly sag in relief once the dark fog clears to reveal that the exalt is still standing. Validar clucks his tongue, expertly side-stepping the swing of Chrom's sword. Apparently the prince's moves are predictable, because the sorcerer dodges the second one just as easily, and Robin hastily flips open his tome in some hopes to at least hit the man with _something_. Fortunately, the spell strikes him head on, and Validar has to take a step back to regain his bearings while Chrom digs through the convoy in some attempt to find a healing salve of some sort. A whispered curse rolls off of the prince's tongue, and Robin can feel sweat running down the back of his neck as Validar manages to attack again while Chrom hastily swings the small portable bottle of vulnerary to his lips. Chrom cringes - though whether it is at the vulnerary's taste or the latest attack is beyond Robin - and until Robin's own attack hits Validar squarely yet again, the sorcerer looks proud of himself for the thousandth time that day. Fortunately, Chrom manages to gather his bearings and finally lands a solid hit while Validar is taken off-guard by Robin's own attack, and the sorcerer lets out a pained growl as the sword comes down hard on his shoulder, toppling over as the wound begins to bleed.

For a brief moment, Robin can feel his defenses wearing away, and even before Validar lifts his head he reprimands himself for it - what fool of a tactician would relax when an enemy had only just fallen? _'Besides,'_ he reminds himself with a solemn glance in Chrom's direction as the exalt shoots him an easy, relaxed smile, _'__There is a much harder battle left to fight still.'_ He is abruptly snapped out of his thoughts as Validar spouts some nonsense this not being over before he catches sight of a spell being hurled in Chrom's direction. Without thinking (another foolhardy move for a tactician), Robin leaps forward, knocking Chrom to the side as the dark magic hits him instead, wincing as he can feel his guts churning due to the impact. He shoots a brief glance towards the spot where the sorcerer once laid, his head spinning upon seeing the man disintegrate into purple flames as his own legs collapse beneath him. For a moment, he only lies there.

He hears footsteps, and it occurs to him that Chrom is still alive. Perhaps that should be obvious, considering he's the one who just saved the exalt's life.

... He really is a fool.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asks, cobalt eyes wide with concern as he comes to kneel beside him.

No. He feels numb, as though he's losing his grip.

A slight smile tugs at Chrom's lips as he takes in the tactician, and Robin watches him warily as the exalt turns to look at where Validar was slain. "That's the end of him." The taller man's gaze meets his again, and the warmth of his expression is enough to make Robin hastily look away. "Thanks to you we carried the day." Chrom pauses, perhaps noticing the pained expression on his companion's face. "We can rest easy, now."

He's slipping away, isn't he?

He sees his mother - her unmistakable long and silver hair and far-too familiar pained expression as she leads him away from yet another home without any explanation. He sees his collection of tomes - his only constant companions - brimming from his bag as he wandered helplessly behind his mother. He sees his mother again - this time with blood seeping into her silver strands and an unbearable amount of pain scarring her gorgeous features - as their pursuers finally caught up with them. He sees Chrom's startled expression when he came to the prince begging to be the Shepherd s tactician, and he can also see Frederick with a cocked brow and suspicious tone as he questioned Robin's attire and slight Plegian accent. He sees his wife's face, burdened with concern and her own pains when he finally told her the truth - the truth of his childhood, of his mother's death, of his bloodline. He sees their wedding day, his first night with her, their first child. He sees...

**_'At long last,'_** purrs a voice that is not his own.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asks, startling Robin out of his trance. Their eyes meet, and Chrom's brow furrows with obvious concern. "Hey, hang on -"

Chrom totters backwards, eyes wide, while Robin attempts to figure out what just happened. There's a flicker of light that catches the tactician's attention, and his eyes widen upon discovering the bolt of magic protruding from Chrom's gut. _'No,'_ he tries to say, but his mouth does not open.

"This is not your-" Chrom croaks, though Robin is unable to draw his gaze away from the wound in order to meet Chrom's eyes, "Your fault."

_'But it is,'_ Robin insists, though the words are still sealed off by his lips.

"Promise me..." Chrom continues, though what seems to be an attempt at another warm smile comes out as a grimace. "You'll escape from this place." The exalt's legs collapse, and Robin is finally able to draw his eyes away as blood begins to pool out from beneath his commander. "Please... Go..."

Robin's lips finally open, though it is only to release laughter that is definitely not his own.

* * *

**A/N: So this is almost a kind of summer project for me, among _Refound_ and _Champions and Kings. _Of course this will be the easier of the three, since the game provides me with a lot of text and the general outline xD. Something I really hope to involve is a lot more insight on the kids in general, as well as the Grimeal. Also, I realize the premise may be a bit boring for this fic... But I really hope you choose to stick around anyways~ Also, especially considering that this stemmed from my desire to see certain things in the game, I'm completely willing to accept ideas if there's anything you want to see, also! So just click that review button if you so desire, and I hope you stick around for future chapters~.**


End file.
